Crashed The Wedding
by oruanhighluver7
Summary: A song-fic for Tynka. Song by the band Busted. Enjoy :)


**I don't own Shake It Up or the song ~ Enjoy**

Ty lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His heart was aching and his eyes were stinging from refusing to cry. He turned his head to see the alarm clock on his bedside table.

2:45 p.m.

The wedding for Tinka and Noah was going to start at three. He closed his eyes and remembered how this happened. He gripped his blanket that was in a messy style on his bed. He had enough. He wasn't gonna lose her. He jumped off his bed and quickly put on his shoes. He ran out the apartment and straight to the wedding.

_I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)_

_Looking for Gordon Street,_

_So much I need to say, _

_I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day..._

_Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)_

_Her daddy disagrees,_

_He's always hated me, _

_Coz I never got a J-O-B!_

"_But daddy he's really good! Please just listen to his CD."_

"_No! No! No!"_

_Tinka had been talking about Ty's plans on becoming a rapper. Her mother was fascinated by Ty's dream job. Every now and then she would "ooh" or "ah" while Tinka went on about Ty's plans. But Tinka's father thought the plans were a waste._

"_That is not a real job. How will he support you in the future such a silly job?"_

"_Daddy Ty's great just listen to his CD" pleaded Tinka._

_Coz she's mine, _

_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,_

_It's better than regretting,_

_I could have been a loser kid_

_And ran away and hid_

_But it's the best thing that I ever did._

_Coz true love lasts forever_

_And now we're back together_

_As if he never met her_

_So looking back, _

_I'm glad I crashed the wedding_

The wedding was starting and everyone was being seated. Tinka was in a room finishing getting ready. Her white ball gown was strapless, crystal rhinestones on the top of her corset, sprinkles of glitter on the skirt. Her hair was in a braided bun. She couldn't help but cry. She hated this.

"_Father you can't do this!" _

"_Of course I can. I am your father and I say that you are not going to date Ty anymore."_

_Tinka and her dad had been arguing about her relationship with Ty. Klashlack didn't want them together. He even looked for a boyfriend for Tinka. He had found an eighteen year – old boy in the old country. He was the son of a family's friend. Klashlack had talked to the family and arranged a marriage with Tinka and Noah. _

"_Klashlack she is only sixteen. She can't be married. Not in Chicago" said Squitza._

"_Yes she will. She will Noah and move to the old country!" yelled Klashlack._

_The neighbors spread the word (and), _

_My mom cried when she heard,_

_I stole my girl away, _

_From everybody gathered there that day_

_And, just in time, _

_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,_

_It's better than regretting,_

_I could have been a loser kid_

_And ran away and hid_

_I said I'd do it and I did._

_Coz true love lasts forever_

_And now we're back together_

_As if he never met her_

_So looking back, _

_I'm glad I crashed the wedding_

The bridesmaids had walked with the groomsmen, CeCe, Rocky, Gunther, and Deuce. They walked their ways. Now Tinka was walking and everyone's eyes were on her.

_Don't waste time being_

_Mad at me for taking her away, coz_

_Anyway she didn't want to stay_

_So please believe me when I say_

_She's glad I crashed the wedding_

_It's better than regretting..._

_The ring she got was lame_

_She couldn't take the pain,_

_She didn't want a silly second name_

_Coz true love lasts forever,_

_And now we're back together_

_You might as well forget her,_

_And walk away_

The priest had begun the speech. There was a thud at the doors. Ty had made it in. Klashlack was ready to get up and kick Ty out personally, but Squitza put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Tinka felt a big smile across her face. Ty walked to Tinka and Noah.

"Ty" Klashlack growled "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take Tinka away" said Ty.

Tinka, without hesitation, started to run to Ty.

"Tinka get back up there and marry Noah!" yelled Klashlack who was standing up now.

"N-no!" Tinka ran to Ty and hugged him. They hugged each other tightly and started toward the door. They opened it and ran off. Together.

_She's glad I crashed the wedding..._  
_It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting)_  
_The ring she got was lame_  
_She couldn't take the pain,_  
_She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)_  
_Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)_  
_And now we're back together_  
_You might as well forget her_  
_And walk away_  
_She's glad I crashed the wedding..._

**So….. Yeah I was hearing this song and thought of doing a one-shot for it. it was going to be GeCe but I really couldn't think how to put this song together for them and I have so many GeCe stories anyway. There's a song for I wanna write Reuce but I don't know if I should…if you thought this was good...then I will do it**


End file.
